Recently developed game consoles include sensors for tracking a game player playing an electronic game. The sensors, in part, identify the player's body position and motion in space. One example is “Kinect®” which is integrated in a XBOX 360® gaming console provided by Microsoft® Corporation.
The motion and position sensors identify and track the position and movements of a player and are provided as inputs to the controller of the electronic game. The controller, based on such inputs, executes the game scenes (e.g., performs actions by the game's characters) or allows a player to change the game's setting by browsing through menus. Thus, such motion and position sensors enhance the overall gaming experience.
Conventional motion and position sensors utilized in game consoles generate an output in a form of a “skeletal model.” As schematically illustrated in FIG. 1, a skeletal model 100 is a collection of joints 110 and lines 120 representing the body bones connected. The model's output is a data structure that includes coordinates describing the location of the joints and connected lines of a human body's bones. An example for skeletal model representation and generation thereof can be found in US Patent Application Publication US 2010/0197399 to Geiss, referenced herein merely for the useful understanding of the background.
The outputs generated by the sensors are merely utilized by a game controller to control the game. Existing game consoles or other devices that utilize the inputs from the sensors do not provide any means for identifying a motion routine performed by a user and do not provide feedback with regard to the execution of such a routine. Thus, there is no conventional device, disclosed in the related art that utilizes motion and position sensors information, to identify a physical exercise routine performed by, for example, a gymnast, to analyze the gymnast's performance, and provide a feedback as to how the gymnast should improve the routine.